


The miner's journy

by SleeplessBug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: The miner needs a break, maybe I'll keep this hoinh past the first two chapters but, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: A miner lives in a world left empty from those who used to live in it.AKA I'm listening to minecraft theories help





	1. 11 and 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two disks to show the memory of an old miner

The miner ran through the darkness, held close to the miner's chest was a sound recorder, arrows flew by at full speed. The miner managed to hide, lighting a fire and frantically scribing down the findings within the strange stronghold. Placing an already recovered disk into a chest, the miner took a small breather.

The hissing caused the miner to start running again, the soft tapping of the creature running behind only making the chased go faster. A small gap of light in the endless darkness, the miner got out just as the creature from behind exploded.

The ground came quick, a small pool of water the only thing that saved the life of the miner. 

The miner looked at the disk, now shattered.

The miner just threw it away, not like there was anyone left alive on the world to find it.

Right?

The miner hadn't seen anyone in so many years since they fell from the other world.


	2. Strange noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tall black creature, many appeared from nowhere.
> 
> But they all seem familiar.

The miner stared up at the sky, panting and hurt, how long had the miner been alive? It was hard to know, the time dragged on, no one but the miner was alive, or, not undead, was the miner even alive?  
It was so hard to know.

Regardless, the strange creatures with purple eyes and a hatred of water were around for what the miner thought was maybe three or four years. The miner could hear one nearby, its wordless gurgles crystal clear in the silence.

...

The miner quickly leaned up, eyes wide.

Those gurgles sounded strange but familiar. Like the creature was trying to talk.

The miner took a deep breath and spoke for the first time in what felt like forever.

A simple word, a greeting, but it caused the creature to teleport over, more gurgles come out of it.

The miner kept tired eyes shut tight, trying to figure out what the gurgles could be, but the miner was so tired, so all that could happen was giving the creature a flower that was meant for a grave the miner made for the family The miner had once belonged too.  
The creature took the flower, stopping the noises it was making, it sounded pleased.

A thank you, still gurgled, but The miner recognized the words.

Perhaps if the creatures could make some conversation, The miner could feel some hope of surviving to meet another survivor surge from seemingly nowhere.


	3. Hot, the hotter, and even hotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops

The miner found the remnants of a village, the villagers seemed to be trying to fix it up.

The miner decided they probably wouldn't notice a book missing from the library, and so the miner returned to the small run-down shack that could be called a home. 

When the miner did return home, the book was opened, it seemed to be a collection of poems, the miner picked out a random one, after reading it the looked around, and decided to say it out loud.

"Dark to light... left to right... from the over-world to that of the other realm-"

The last world barely escaped the miner's lips before a loud sound filled the old rotting shack, the miner slowly looked up to see a portal sitting in the middle of the room.

"... oops...."

The miner looked around, well, not like the miner had much to live for anyway.

The place was so hot, the miner was sweating within a few moments. The miner's family had spoken of this place long ago. The Nether, the miner's relatives came here while on the journey to another place that's name was forgotten, they had made a mistake, they had angered something here.

The miners head shook as the surroundings were taken in, the place was just as red as could be imagined. A strange white creature floated through the air, softly weeping.

The miner carefully strayed from the portal, holding the closest thing that could be called a weapon, a simple iron pickax. The miner wasn't planning to be here for very long, just to poke around- 

The ground the miner was standing on cracked, and they fell, missing the lava by a few inches.

They let out a slow breath, cupping a hand over their chest, staring at the bubbling lava that was only a few inches away.

"Jesus Christ..."

They slowly stood up, backing away, up against the wall, looking up.

How on earth were they supposed to get up there?

...

They could get up there eventuality. Not like they had anyone to miss them back through the portal.

Minus that weird kid with the two eyes.

But he didn't count.


End file.
